worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Character
Characters are the playable and non-playable humans that populate the game. This page elaborates on the information you can find on the Character Details screen of the game. 'Main' Name Character names are generated from the game's database, but you may customize the name of your character and the first names of their children. When your character gets married, you may choose whose last name the couple will keep. By default, NPCs who marry will take the last name of the husband, with some exceptions. Because their positions are hereditary, the first born children of Royalty and the Mountain Corps must retain their last name and their spouses will marry into their family, regardless of gender. Gender/Marital Status Adult characters may be single or married. Single characters may live alone or with their parents. When they marry, they move out of their parents' home and live together with their spouse. Regular citizens (i.e. they do not have a specific job) will have different clothing once they are married. Children will have their gender/marital status listed as Boy or Girl. Age Characters in the game age about three times faster than our concept age. A character who is 6 years old in the game is about 18 years old by our standards. Birthday Your birthday and the birthdays of your family members will be marked on the Calendar. Relationship Main Article: Relationships This section displays the relationship your main character has with this person. Address main article: House Position main article: Jobs Title main article: Title Personality main article: Personality Talent main article: Talent Abilities Spouse This section will list your current lover, even if you are not yet married. Check this section on the Character Details screen if you experience problems trying to make someone your boyfriend/girlfriend. They may already be in a relationship with someone else. Base Ability Characters have three base abilities/stats: # Speed affects your combat initiative (who attacks first), sword attack power and trap avoidance in forest dungeons. # Strength affects your HP, axe attack power and trap avoidance in cave dungeons. # Spirit affects your CP, magun attack power, and trap avoidance in ruins dungeons. All the stats will increase your HP, but Strength affects it the most. These stats will also affect your ability to catch fish. Some fish are impossible to catch unless you have high enough stats (Farmers have lower stat requirements for fish and can catch fish more easily). You can increase your base abilities by defeating monsters, eating food, or receiving experience points for some quests. Children can also increase their base abilities by attending classes and doing homework. Money This section lists the amount of bea you currently have. Adventure Points main article: Adventure Points Adventure points are earned by exploring dungeons. You may also earn adventure points from some quests. Yearly Adventure Points displays the adventure points earned from D1-D30 of the current year. Total Adventure Points displays the adventure points earned throughout the character's lifetime. Work Points Main Article: Work Points Work points are earned through many ways, including gathering, farming, fishing, mining and delivering products to Storehouses. Each job has its own special methods of earning work points. Work points may also be earned as rewards for some quests. Most jobs factor work points into the calculation of salary. Yearly Work Points displays the work points earned from D1-D30 of the current year. Total Work Points displays the work points earned throughout the character's lifetime. Win-Loss Record This section lists the number of times a character has won or lost in an official duel. Official duels include the Application Tourney, the Guardsman Tourney, the Mountain Corps League Matches, and the Elnea Cup. Condition This section lists various conditions that may apply to a character, such as fullness, happiness, pregnancy, or having a date or duel scheduled. Combat Equipped Weapon Main Article: Weapons Equipped Skills Costumes and Enchantments Costume Main Article: Costume Equipment Main Article: Equipment Enchantment Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom